


How to make him love you

by R3D_H3RRING



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron is a grump, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Robert is always kinda sneeky, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3D_H3RRING/pseuds/R3D_H3RRING
Summary: After his break up with Aaron, Robert get drunk at the cricket pavilion. When he wakes up he finds himself back in time, back to the first day they met.





	1. Chapter 1

That was it. He finally done it. Pushed Aaron to the breaking point, the point of no going back. Maybe before knowing the truth, before knowing Rebecca has kept the baby, maybe before that he thought there was hope he'd forgive him, but now, seeing this look on his face, he knew he might as well be dead to Aaron.

He still begged though, cried, bargained, and even yelled, he knew nothing would work, maybe he did it anyway just to get more time next to him, because Aaron now was telling him to fuck off and never come back, leave his house and leave Emmerdale, and he meant every word.

Robert knew he had to if he wanted Aaron to move on and be happy. He wasn't that selfish he had to go, so he grabbed the first bottle of booze that he saw and left.

He didn't know where to go now, he had nowhere to go, Vic, his only choice was bound to ask questions he didn't want to answer, she knew about his infidelity and the result of it in the worst way possible, but he'd rather not be there to suffer her rebuke, he couldn't handle to see her face too, her disappointment and probably disgust.

So he went to the first place he could think of, the cricket pavilion, but before, he made a stop to David's and bought more alcohol, it was only fitting, getting drunk to 'numb the pain', he knew getting drunk was what put him in this shit in the first place, but how could he possibly make things any worse, he couldn't make Aaron hate him more if he tried.

Once he got to the cricket pavilion he regretted it immediately, he had almost forgot about the quickie he and Aaron had not so long ago, right there. He would've laughed if he wasn't already crying, it was like a funeral, laughing would be disrespectful.

He didn't dare set foot inside, so he just sat on the first step and started to drink , he had a plan, a simple plan really, but that's how Robert Sugden work once he had a plan in mind he needed to follow through, and his plan was to get drunk, wake up with a killing hang over and back pain from sleeping on the floor and leave in the morning, it wasn't punishment enough really but losing Aaron definitely was.

The choice of venue wasn't really that smart because of the recent history with the place, but he wasn't about to move now he already started to shug the bottle of scotch he brought with him, and the plan was already in motion.

He felt like his life was over now, really over, I mean how could he live without Aaron, he wasn't being dramatic because really, the simple notion was ludicrous, and how could Aaron live without him.

Robert was selfish, he knew he was, but thinking just how much he hurt Aaron how deeply he betrayed him, and not for the first time but many times before in different ways, but he really thought this time was different, he really did.

He just wished he could get another chance, just one, but he couldn’t ask Aaron that again, So he did all he could really do now; more alcohol, cry, and pray to whatever force that was out there for a second chance. If he could just turn back time and fix it, just stay as far away from Rebecca as possible.

***

He woke up with the sun blinding his vision, it took him only a second to realise where he was and why.

As expected, his hangover wasn't forgiving, nor was the pain in his back, hip and left leg... Actually his whole body felt all sort of sore and numb and he didn't know sleeping on the floor would hurt this much, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his chest at the thought of knowing he would never again be able to wake up next to Aaron.

It almost made him want to go and talk to him again, maybe try and convince him to try and salvage what they had, he knew it was no use, yet he still wanted to see him at least one last time, and he did have to get his stuff from the Mill anyway, so seeing him was inevitable, but he found his legs guiding him to the scrapyard instead, it was about 11 and Aaron must be already there.

He really didn't have to get any closer to realise that there was... _no scrapyard_ but it didn't stop him for walking straight ahead to check, because really, there was nothing, no portacabin, no junk or half beating up cars, no nothing, just a plain big empty yard.

He knew Aaron wanted him out of his life, but _that_ was a little extream, why would he get rid of the scrapyard? No the real question is _how_ could he be able to do that in one night and why? It made absolutely no sense and he started to wonder if he might be hallucinating.

So he walked toward the pub to demand explanation, Aaron didn't owe him any but he was too confused to care, he wondered if Aaron would be still at the Mill, or was that just too many bad memories for him.

And then he saw her. Just walking down the street. Not a care in the world. He froze. He really was hallucinating. There she was, _Edna_ , walking around the village like his ghost of Christmas past, he was now just waiting for her to come up the him and say something deep and meaningful or maybe just laugh in his face and maybe curse a little bit and call him a cunt, that would be fun, really.

Alas, she didn't.

He was almost sure he was the only one seeing her. Almost sure this scenario was about to unfold. Until she just walked past him and said “morning!” Not to him but to the person right behind him and who cheerfully answered back. He turned back and it was then his internal freak out was becoming very external, when he realised it was none other than vicar Ashley with his stupid goophy smile, and now they both were staring at him, asking him if he was alright, and he wasn't, because he was dead wasn't he? And this was his hell, there was no other explanation.

Even though he doubted Edna and Ashley were ones to go to hell, he still didn't know what they got up to in their youth, and even if it was not the case, they could possibly have free passes to his hell just to torture him a bit for fun.

Yet they were still being nice, asking how he was, looking very concerned like the good samaritan that they were.

He ignored both of them and kept walking toward the pub, he kept looking around to the faces of any other villagers walking by; Kerry and Dan, Tracy in front of the shop, even Ross. They may've looked slightly different somehow, but as far as he can remember, last time he check, they we're quite alive.

And then he was across from the garage, he saw him there bending over a car, he wasn't facing him, but he'd recognize that body (and that bum) anywhere, but he still stood there waiting for him to turn around, not to check and make sure, but to see his face, the idea of not seeing him again still hurt like hell.

It took a moment but then he did, maybe he felt the eyes on the back of his neck, he looked different, younger maybe? His hair was gelled again. Maybe he did it to spite Robert. He knew how much he loved his fluffed hair and how long it took to persuade him to cut down the gel.

But it was then that he knew, there was no way this was hell, because in no version of hell would Aaron exist. He almost smiled, until he saw the scowl on Aaron's face “what the hell you staring at?” he yelled at him, so obviously talking to him right now wasn't a great idea.

He turned around and almost stumbled to the pub, it was too early to pretend to be there for a drink (not that he wanted one) , he thought he could maybe talk to Charity or Vic, and maybe ask if they knew why was Aaron working the garage or where the did the scrapyard disappear to or you know a simple question like, why the fuck are the dead roaming the streets??

As he walked through the door, he really wish he hadn't, because yet another walking dead, In the form of his favourite late auntie Val, was behind the bar and he really felt on the verge of tears now, his headache wasn't helping, niether was the sight of his crazy ex wife in a ridiculous fur coat, made more ridiculous by the fact that it was the middle of August, even though weather seemed to be as abnormal as his day felt. He was glad he was wearing his leather jacket too even if he didn't remember putting it on yesterday.

They both looked at him, Chrissie seems angry, but when wasn't she? Since the divorce they haven't had a pleasant conversation. But now she was glaring at him, and he started to wonder if she was still angry about how he treated Rebecca the day before.

It would've made him nervous, if there wasn't a dead woman behind him asking if he wanted a drink, he shouldn't really, but right now he really needed one to stay sane, even though it was likely too late.

“Where the hell were you?” Chrissie demanded.

"What do you want Chrissie?” He owed her nothing so he wasn't about to give her any explanations.

" _What do I want_?” she repeated in a high pitched voice, looking really irritated, but he didn't care. He certainly wasn't about to humor her.

“Dad waited for you all morning” he gave a look that said ‘I have no idea what you're talking about’ so she continued on - not that she seemed to be stopping anytime soon - “the job interview? estate manager position? Nicola got the job by the way, not that you seem to care.” he didn't care but now he was really confused, even if it was nothing compared to his dead aunt behind the bar eavesdropping. But Chrissie thinking that he had any interest in home farm or Nicola for that matter was very odd.

And then it hit him.

“You know, you keep whining for weeks about how dad is not appreciating your hard work, and how much you deserve this job, and then you don't even show up to the interview! Not only that but you don't even come home all night and you're obviously hangover, where were you last night..” Chrissie was still talking. She should stop talking. It was already hard enough to focus right now.

“What's the date… today?” he interrupted her.

“Oh! Of course” she huffed “of course you don't even know what day it is, is that your excuse? You forgot the date? it's 19th , how much did you drink last night?”

“No I mean the full date” this time he directed his question to Val. Yes, speaking to a dead person was less provoking than speaking to Chrissie. “19th November..” she answer carefully as he was still looking at her expectantly “ ...2014”

He didn't know how to feel. He might of felt relief, If he was't utterly freaking out. Because right now, technically, he still hadn't fucked up what he had with Aaron yet. But also, right now, technically, Aaron still had zero involvement in his life, yet it felt like new start, it still terrified him... because HOW? 

Suprisingly though, he was more freaked out about the fact that he didn't know how he got there with Aaron, (and by there he meant the part right before he fucked up) he was certainly still puzzled how he made Aaron fall in love with him and he wandered if he could do it again.

Chrissie was still fumming.

***

He was still in a daze when Ross Sat on the stool next to him, not very discreetly eying his car keys, when he realised what was about to happen.

Robert wasn't one to call himself a romantic but he wouldn't forget this day, He might very much despise Ross for blackmailing him multiple times and you know... shooting him, amongst other things. But he would safely say trying to steal his car -the first time- was not the worst thing he’d ever done to him.  
In fact some might argue it was the complete opposite.

So for the second time, he was turning a blind eye and letting Ross -not very smoothly- throw his jacket on his keys and walk away with them.

***

Robert felt somewhat nervous standing in front of the barn knowing very well this is the first real interaction he'll have with Aaron, at least in this universe. So he couldn't help but want to impress, because he would not let the butterfly effect of his idiotic staring from this morning be his undoing.

In all honesty, he still could say he had no idea how he'd manage to make Aaron fall in love with him, in fact, it was a mystery how after all he’d done he still was. But he knew he had to do it again, make him fall in love with him, and preferably also, cause him as little pain as possible, this was his second chance after all.

He wasn't ever again going to take him for granted.

He entered the barn phone in hand, just like the first time, he didn't even care to light up his screen first, knowing very well neither would even check. But somehow in his little mind it seemed important to have his phone in his hand, maybe Aaron fell in love with his phone holding skills?

Ross had his hands on his car, and Robert hated the the sight, Aaron on the other hand... well Robert couldn't help but feel a twinge in his heart after locking eyes with him.

***

... “negotiate with me then”

Robert couldn't help but smirk at that.

“Okay. Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 6” He still had no idea what his plan was, but he knew it involved being near Aaron, so he was going to make sure of that.

They both looked confused at his quick and odd reply, but Ross who could never not say something had to chime in “Where should we meet you?”

“No. Not you.” Robert said with mild disgust “I've got other plans for you.” it was a lie. He also had no idea what to do with Ross. But he knew, with the amount of money Ross blackmailed from him plus the simple fact that HE SHOT HIM, (yes. He was still bitter about that and will make sure it doesnt happen in this... timeline? Universe?) he always needs some kind of revenge and Robert could find some very creative ways to do so if he was in the right mood.

To his credit Robert did have a couple of plans in mind (he wasn't completely winging it, he just hadn't enough time to think) like how to get a his job back -a job he quite frankly didn't give a fuck about - but it was important in his grand plan of getting Aaron back, well it wasn't fundamental to GET Aaron, but it was to getting his money back.

He knew very well Aaron didn't give a stuff about money, but the idea of just being skint (and what? be two mechanic in love, him and Aaron working under Cain?) It wasn't at all an appealing idea. Aaron needed his scrapyard and Robert needed his money to invest.

Which meant, yes he had to suffer the Whites a little longer, manage to convince Chrissie to marry him as soon as possible so he can get divorce even faster and make sure to get as much money from her as possible and maybe try to have nothing to do with the Whites ever again. Simple.

He though about getting Ross to seduce her, get some picture of them in a not very appropriate situation and use them for the divorce, but he wasn't one to make the same mistake twice, and trusting Ross with something like that was bound to go wrong.

And in the list of things to make sure never to happen in this universe -number one being “never ever hurt Aaron”- was to “never get blackmailed by Ross… or anyone”.

***

He woke up the next morning starteled by the feeling of soft hand caressing his bare torso and of Chrissie’s breath on his cheek, he barely stoped himself pushing her away, it was counter productive for his plans to marry her faster, but he felt like he was cheating Aaron again.

So he faked a smile, pecked her lips and left the bed fast , “You don't have to leave this early, come on, come back to bed” she tried.

“Sorry I… I have a job interview” Okay winging was his thing now apparently, so why stop now.

“A job interview! Already! When did that happened? You never mentioned … ”

“well I knew your dad wasn't gonna give me the job anyway, he all but said it last week, that's why I didn't wanna show up yesterday. He just wanted to humiliate me and I didn't wanna give him the chance” it wasn't completely true that conversation never really happened but showing up for the interview the first time wasn't really productive and he didn't get him the job anyway.

She tried to defend her father knowing very well it was useless.

“It doesn't matter anyway Chrissie, maybe it's a good idea. Maybe not working for your dad will make him see that I'm not after his money... And that he also needs me because I'm very good at my job” he said with a sly smiled.

“Okay fine. I'm proud of you though, spreading your wings and proving yourself...”

She started helping him put on his tie. She was being nice and soft , he forget she could be like this. That she was like this.

He felt this dread at the thought that maybe it was him that turned her to the cold monster that she'd become, the monster that framed his brother, and tried to ruin his life.


	2. Chapter 2

 

His first stop was Lawrence. He felt self satisfied, knowing exactly what his next step would be, with the added plus of being extremely sure it would work. Being in control has always that effect on him. 

Lawrence, God bless him, looked kinda smug. Pitiful really. But it was probably the first time he felt like he had a clean win; not giving Robert the job, and Chrissie, not only isn't able to complain about it but also mostly embarrassed for her fiancée’s no show and unable to defend him.

He was happy to be the one to get that smile off his face off his face though.

“Good morning Robert! You're awfully early... for someone who lost the job yesterday,” Lawrence was going for mocking, “if you're here for the interview, you're 24 hours too late, I'm afraid.” Robert could play that game too, in fact it was the only game to play when it came to Lawrence.

“I just thought it was a good idea to come early to tell you to call Nicola and tell her she didn't get the job after all, it's rude really to get her all excited and make her wake up at this ungodly hour and go through all that trouble just to be told she was being misinformed yesterday.” 

Lawrence laughed “it's funny that you think you have any say in that...”

“No! you know what’s really funny Lawrence?” Robert interpreted “A conversation I had with this this lovely man i met recently, Ronnie his name was” Robert studied his face to see the exact moment it hit him

“Ronnie Hale, I think you know that name don't you? Cause he definitely knows _you_ ” Lawrence wasn't one for subtlety, so his face gave him away, he was freaking out, he knew what was coming.

“Well Ronnie had some very nice things to say about you, after a couple of drinks” Robert continue as if he didn't notice Lawrence's reaction, “he even showed me a letter he keeps right close to his heart,” he pointed to his heart mockingly “he's a sentimental kind of guy it seems, you know _Larry_ you could be very expressive, I didn’t think you had it in you.” Robert remembered vaguely hearing about letters, he wasn't a gambling man but he was willing to bet Lawrence must've sent his fair share of letters too.

“He also told me some very interesting things about your marriage, your late wife -may she rest in peace- was a very progressive woman if you ask me… ” 

“What... what are you talking about? You're making no sense...” it was a pathetic attempt at best.

“Oh shut up Lawrence! don't interpret me we both know I'm not making this up” he was actually, and he was quite surprised at how smoothly it flowed, he had the facts all he needed was a believable story so of course it worked…

“but then I was thinking about the likelihood of Chrissie being your blood, you know, you were probably too busy being gay to bread” _that_ , got Lawrence to audibly gasp “so I went ahead and did a DNA test for her, and you too really” he didn’t, obviously didn't have the time, but he knew Lawrence wouldn't doubt the extent Robert would go to get what he wanted and with all this thrown in his face he was not in a position to question anyone or attempt to check or ask for proof.

“you know we're gonna get married soon and I wanted to make sure incase she wanted her _real_ father to walk her down the aisle, and I thought you could help me with that because I think you know what that test result says”

“you little manipulative scumbag..”

“That’d not very nice! You sound ungrateful, I went through the trouble and made a DNA test for you and you're being rude. What? You don't wanna know if she's yours? Or wait! You already know, don't you?” He laughed, it was always fun taunting him.

Lawrence had nothing to say, there was nothing to say.

“Here's what's gonna happen Lawrence,” he was done with pleasantries now “you’re gonna pick up the phone and call Nicola…” He paused “you know, nevermind who cares about Nicola... she probably on her way anyway I'll tell her myself when she's gets here that this now was my job”

Yes he was being petty but come on, this was his lottery ticket. And it was true he'll do great at this job, did already, and will do better now, having insights on deals and investments he's still yet to make. Yes this was his lottery ticket and he won't get comfortable this time, this marriage not lasting very long. He'll make sure to get as much money as possible out of it.

“You on the other hand, you’re gonna have the pleasure of telling Chrissie, you'll tell her you made a mistake and when I came here this morning to tell you I'm getting a job somewhere else, you freaked out and _begged_ me to take the job, because you obviously can't do it without me, and let's be honest Lawrence, you know I'm the better choice for this job, so don't act like it’s the end the world.”

He was done now he wasn't gonna milk it anymore or tell him he'll be making the decisions from now on, he was, but he knew he'll need Lawrence later, so he wasn't going to push him to do something stupid .. like confess, even so deep in the closet, pushed hard enough anyone would crack.

Lawrence had the decency to leave without anymore words, and the rest of his day went remarkably smooth, save that one phone call with Chrissie congratulating him but also giving him the third degree, wondering what he said to her dad because “He looks mortified and I can't believe it was just the horror of willingly giving you the job “, leave it to Chrissie to be the one to ruin his day.

But his day wasn't over yet and most importantly he had a date with Aaron, well not really a date, but he was gonna make sure to make Aaron like him, or at least correct some of the misconception he already had about him thanks to the gossips in the village.

 

***

 

Robert couldn't help but feel nervous. With Aaron being literally threatened to be there, he doubted Aaron would be anything but hostile and generally his grumpy self.

He shot Aaron a text telling him he was right in front of the pub waiting for him in his car.

It took a bit longer than it should for him to be there, and Robert wondered if he has changed his mind, it wasn't unlike Aaron to be unnecessarily stubborn.

But there he was, right when Robert started to think he wasn't coming, opening the car and taking a seat, without a single word, it was an act, Robert knew, a show of confidence, even though Aaron was probably sweating with nerves in his room just before he came down.

Robert couldn't help but smile, he knew him well and this was gonna be easy.

“How did you get my number?” Aaron said eventually, in lieu of greeting.

“I have my ways, and hello to you to!” Robert said as he started the car.

“It's just my number no need to act like some kind of super spy, I'm sure your sister has it”

“Then why ask if you think Vic gave it to me?“

“I don't care who did gave it to you.”

“Cared enough to ask”

“Look you need to stop this, whatever this is, I'm not gonna play games with you, I don’t get it, what do you need me for? and why not Ross?”

“Told you I have other plans for Ross, what? having separation anxiety already?” then he added slowly “ or are you _scared of me?”_ he said half laughing

“yeah right! Of you?” he matched his mocking tone “come on mate you're too posh to get your hands dirty, or land a single punch, on the other hand that face of yours looks like it took more punches than you'd like to admit”

“what's wrong with my face?” Robert tried -and failed- to sound offended

“Nothing, nothing wrong with your face it’s fine just ..looks smug enough to be punched is all”

“My face is _fine_? I'm sure it's a bit more than that”

“arrogant twat” Aaron muttered.

“You're saying it's not?”

“I'm saying you don't need anyone to stroke that ego of yours.”

“So... You agree?”

“Agree about what ?”

“That I have a handsome face?” Robert asked trying to sound serious. 

“No one said that” 

“I said that” Robert laughed at the look Aaron have him, Aaron started to look flustered, if it was someone else -or a previous version of himself, one that wasn't helplessly in love with Aaron- he would have teased him more but instead he smiled softly and kept driving.

“Where are we going then?” Aaron finally said interrupting the silence.

“Well I'm not gonna kidnap and kill you in some remote area, we're just going for a drink no need for you to freak out.”

“As if you could mate, and i’m not freaking out”

 

***

 

He drove to a bar in town, one that he knew Aaron liked -not Barwest of course- but it was the place to put Aaron in the right mood. 

Aaron tried not to act surprised, when they got there, and gave Robert an odd look, it was after all an almost hidden little place that Aaron took Robert to when they started to give things a serious go, telling him it was one of his favourite places to go to because he loved the cozy and homy feeling of it. 

It wasn't somewhere Robert would've gone to before, but if he was trying to win points with Aaron, this was the way to go. 

So he silently went ahead and ordered two beers for them.

Robert could barely catch himself in the last second before his hand instinctively landed on Aaron’s lower back to guide him to a booth, thankfully Aaron didn't notice.

“So.. Are you gonna tell me what is it that you want?” Aaron didn't wait long before he started questioning him, patience was never his strongest attributes. 

“Relax Aaron! come on, I just wanna ask some questions and get to know you, before I tell you me proposition”

“Proposition? What kind of proposition?” 

“Business proposition.”

“You wanna do business with me?” Aaron seemed confused.

“You could say that.”

“Why? And don't I need to have a business first for that?”

“Precisely!”

“What are you talking about?” 

“I actually I wanted to help you.”

“Help me? I don't need your help mate.”

“Says the man who nicks cars for a living.”

“I don't … that was just.. I'm a mechanic, that's what I do for a living.”

“Well I think you can do better” he could, Aaron could be much more than that. 

“Like what? My own business? With what money?”

“My money” Aaron have him a disbelieving look “ it's better than theft money Aaron.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Robert was starting to get frustrated of his distrusting attitude.

“Look we want to fund small business to help the community” He said trying to cool himself down “it makes us look good”

“Do you want to willingly give me your money to start my own business?”

“Sounds about right.”

“Why?”

“Told you... it's good for our image”

“Yeah yeah you said that , but why me?”

“You seem like you need it, Vic actually say that you're a decent guy, have you issues but you're reliable”

“And that's all you need? Decent and reliable?”

“Amongst other things, but that's for me to worry about.”

“What if I say no” Aaron said after a moment of staring at Robert.

“Why would you say no?”

“Cause I don't trust you and I know you're up to something”

“You don’t trust me? I'm giving you money to have your own business? Why would I do that? For a laugh?” Robert’s voice was started to get louder than it should.

“Yeah and that doesn't sound suspicious at all” He replied sarcastically “I don't know, maybe it's some kind of shit to cover illegal business, I know what you rich people do for money”

“ _You people_?” he half laughed “ as opposed to what? you people? I'm sorry, you're afraid of doing something illegal? You do remember why you're here right?”

“Yeah well I don't wanna be the mug that takes the fault for your shifty business, while you lay around in your big castle”

“Well you'd still be the mug that takes the fault for the grand theft auto while Charity vacationing in … where is she now anyway? Prague or something? I can't remember everything” he massaged his temple.

“Prison! she's in prison... not vacationing... how did you know this was Charity?”

“I told you I have my ways.”

“Look I don't care” he said starting a stand “you can go to the police, I'm not getting myself into this, and what are you gonna tell them anyway? We stole your car? Because I'm pretty sure you've been driving it all day”

“No Aaron you're right I won't go to the police, I'll go to Cain first tell him how his nephew is stealing cars from his and his daughters garage and storing them in his wife's farm then I might go to Debbie and Miora let them in on the whole thing, and finally I'll go see Chas, she would love that won't she? You're still on probation aren't you? Just sit down” Aaron’s eye's widened at the mention of Chas but he did sit albeit with a look that could kill.

“You're threatening to tell my mum on me? How old are you?”

“Well since it obviously scaring the shit out of you, I could ask you the same question”

Aaron was breathing heavy now, Robert really didn't mean to push his buttons but the fact that Aaron didn't trust him set something in Robert and it's not like he was gonna do any of that really he just wanted him to play along.

“Look I promise you I'm not messing you around you can have a lawyer check the paperwork if you want, and I'll pay for it too, anything to make you trust me” 

Aaron was staring at him as if trying to read something “I need to think about it” he finally said. 

“Fine, think about it for as long as you want” Aaron looked at him questionably “I mean it, i’d rather sooner than later but... do what you like”

“I don't like to be threatened” he said as an afterthought.

“Yeah I know, dumb move” Robert smiled softly “you know I wouldn't go to the police”

“Do I?” said lifting his eyebrows

“Yeah” Robert assured.

“But you'd go to my mom and Cain?”

“I do wonder which one of them is more scary?” Robert laughed “but yes i will,”  he added more seriously “I don't mean if you don't work with me, but if you continue to work with Ross and Charity. We both know that won't end well Aaron “

“Why do you care?”

“I just .. don't want to see you ruin your life, you're still young, I remember being your age...”

“Remember being my age?” Aaron interrupted “I mean you do look ancient but...”

“oh shit up!”

Robert was smiling at him dumbly because Aaron was smiling and he missed that smile, he’d do anything for that smile. But Aaron quickly cleared his throat, being more aware of how ridiculous this was.

“I… I wouldn't even know what kind of business to start anyway” Aaron admired.

“I'm sure you could think of something, it might be a bit harder with your record” that got Aaron to sit straighter maybe afraid of being judged Robert thought “but there's plenty of ideas” Robert was still smiling trying to reassure him.

“That doesn't mean I said yes, so don't look so smug”

“I'm not” he lifted his hands defensively.

 

***

 

Robert didn't wanna stop talking or go home because Homefarm was never his real home, but mostly because finally Aaron was letting his walls down and forgetting that Robert was his number one enemy, but it was the tenth missed call from Chrissie.

Yes it was the tenth now and it wasn't as fun to ignore her as it was 9 missed calls ago.

Now Aaron was begging him to just pick up. He should've just turned the damn thing off, he thought.

“Yes Chrissie!” he said with a monotone voice, he really did want her to know how boring it was for him interacting with her, it wasn't that smart, considering his plans, but she really ruined a moment there he was sure he was having with Aaron.

But she was crying, sobbing really, telling him she found her dad unconscious, after apparently having a heart attack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, the next chapter will be in Aaron's POV, so it'll be a bit different.
> 
> P.s. I've been struggling a bit with the events from 2014-2015 because I only watched the Robron bits then, so if anyone can help or if there's some kind of timeline of the big events from that time that would be really appreciated :)


	3. Aaron

 

Aaron’s surprisingly good time with Robert was cut short (well not that short but it felt like it somehow) by one too many phone calls that went ignored.

Robert was funny and charming, and Aaron was enjoying himself more than he’d like to admit, he almost got over how arrogant and snobby Robert could be,  _ almost  _ though, because his huffs of annoyance each time his wife called was disturbing, still, he would have felt flattered with Robert’s complete attention if he wasn't suppose to hate him.

Aaron’s thoughts about how terrible of a husband Robert must be for ignoring his wife’s non stop calls soon crumbled after he saw his reaction to his wife's news.

Apparently his father in law, Lawrence, had a heart attack. Whether his reaction was for worry for him or his fiancee -whom Aaron could hear her sobs through the phone- didn't matter.

Because Robert was freaking out and breathing erratically and Aaron suddenly did not believe all the rumours about him being selfish and self servant.

“Are you okay?” Aaron said unsure if his concern would welcomed.

That seem to shake Robert out of whatever planet he was on, he looked directly into Aaron’s eyes “Yeah.. yeah, it just … that wasn't suppose to happened again” Before Aaron could comment on that, Robert was already speaking again “...we should go”

“Yeah! of course.” Aaron replied already standing up.

“Can you drive?” Robert ask though his keys were already halfway in the air towards Aaron who catched them despite his surprise.

“Didn’t think you’d be the kind of bloke to let anyone drive his car” Aaron said trying to lighten the mood.

“You're right! I'm not.”

 

***

 

Aaron was in a haze, he hated hospitals but somehow, he found himself in one, just standing in a waiting room like an idiot, not sure what he was doing there, it's not that he didn't care about other humans well-being, it's just that his presence wasn't really necessary.

He stayed though, because Robert asked him to? Aaron tried to tell him that he’d take a taxi back to the village, but Robert insisted that he should wait, telling him he probably wouldn't be able to drive even later.

His whole situation was odd to say the least, Robert offering him free money, then threatening him to take said money, then offering again but more nicely...

Aaron still didn't trust it, no one does this for no reason, especially not someone like Robert, whose reputation around the village seem to draw suspicion even without the “free money” offer on the table.

But then Robert went and almost won him over by simply being nice and offering his stupid genuine smiles that made Aaron unable to think properly, it was ridiculous, he felt like a schoolgirl being charmed by sleezy boy with leather jacket and constant smirk face, it was just embarrassing, Aaron was old enough to know better.

Chrissie leaving in huff, not even giving him a glance, -seeming somehow more angry than worried about her father- interrupted Aaron's thoughts.

Robert was right after her but stopped in his track at the sight of Aaron.

“Euh! Sorry about her” Robert said, looking almost embarrassed “ she was having it off with her dad”

“Her dad who just had a heart attack?”

“Yep” Robert answered nonchalantly, taking a step further toward him.

“shouldn't you be going after your wife?” Aaron didn't want him to really… because he barely had an excuse to be there in the first place but with Robert gone it would just be plain awkward … not for any other reasons.

“What and let you drive my car again?” Aaron knew there was no bite to his words, you know, because he was smirking, of course.

“I thought that's why I was staying?”

“Well he’s okay now so..” he replied almost lost in thought which made Aaron think that yeah maybe he was really worried about his father in law.

“Why was she angry at him anyway?” 

“Well it seems that she realized what a lying bastard he was” okay so maybe not that worried “she couldn't stay near him” or maybe he showed care in odd ways, he did threaten Aaron today right before offering him money.

“What did he do?” it was none of his business but Robert seemed like he wanted to talk about it, so Aaron was going to be his listening ear,  because why not?

“Well as it turns out, this is his first heart attack” Robert replied almost like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“...and that's a bad thing?” Aaron asked incredulous.

“When the reason we stopped our wedding last time was because he was having a heart attack.. yes”

“oh!” Aaron said not really knowing how to reply to that.

“yeah.. oh! He doesn't like me much.” Robert replied not seeming to mind the fact. 

“I'm shocked!” he said trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah I know I'm not the most popular person in this village”

“And why is that?” Aaron asked because he wanted to understand him, he didn't know why but he just did,  ie maybe because he was actually considering his offer and wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“Because I'm selfish and rude and only nice to people when there's something in it for me” it almost sounded like a question, like he didn't know either, if Aaron didn't know better he would've thought he detected a hint of regret.

“So what's in it for you now?” Yeah, Aaron was not gonna start to feel sorry for him now.

Robert smirked “maybe I just like you”

Aaron could feel his face heat, why the fuck was was he flushing now? “Am i supposed to believe that?” Aaron was going for nonchalance, but Robert’s smirk was getting even wider so that was not working,  was Robert doing this in purpose? did he know he was gay and thought it was funny to flirt with him?

“Look Aaron! I know that you have no reason to trust me” Robert sudden sincere tone stopped Aaron from getting angrier “I get it, it sounds too good to be true, but it's just an investment, just think about it okay? you said you would”

“You do know that the fact that you're this persistent makes the whole thing sounds more suspicions, right?” Aaron hope his words sounded even a little bit menacing but the small twitch in the corner of Robert’s mouth Meant that he was on to Aaron, because Aaron already knew he was gonna say yes, now they both know it.

 

***

 

He was working in the garage two day later when Ross showed up.

“So what did mister money bags need you for?”

“Humm .. nothing that concern you” it wasn't like Robert had specifically asked Aaron to keep it quiet, but the fact that Robert didn't want Ross there probably meant he didn't want him to know, he didn't owe Robert anything but he couldn't help feeling some fragment of loyalty toward him,

Plus he just wanted to wind Ross up a bit, it was always fun.

“Come on mate! We're in this together, I need to know what kind of thing he asked from you, seeing that I'll be next”

“This ain't some kind of horror film Ross” Aaron said, rolling his eyes.

“Did you atleast do what he told you to? Because we're both gonna be fucked if he goes to the police” Ross continued talking… because he can't help himself.

“He's not going to the police.” 

“You sure about that?”

“‘course not, but he said so, so I only have his word for it”

“Are you meeting him again?” 

“Yeah … might”

“When?”

“Why?”

“Because I got no sign from him and I don't trust you”

“I'm dealing with it”

“And did he tell you what he’s ‘got for me’?”

“He didn't tell me, I didn't ask”

“Then ask”

“I would, expect... I don't care”

 

***

 

He shouldn’t’ve been surprised after that conversation to find that Ross was already behind the pub, beating him to Robert's car the next day where they agreed to meet.

“What's he doing here” he asked Robert completely bypassing Ross.

“shouldn’t I be the one asking you that Aaron?” Robert replied, glaring at Ross.

“Shouldn't leave your phone laying around Aaron, someone might read your texts” Ross was being a child, which was expected, but Aaron felt like he disappointed Robert (which was ridiculous because why the fuck would that even be a thing) , so naturally Aaron was on edge now, which wasn't a rare state for him but still, he was a bit looking forward to see Robert, just a bit though, the man was fun to be around, not that he was ever gonna tell him that.

“Ross just get lost” Aaron replied, because what else could he say.

“No I want to know wh-” Ross was trying to say.

“It’s fine, leave him Aaron” Robert interrupted “we need extra hands for this anyway” 

Aaron was confused, but he wasn't gonna ask,  this was Robert’s game and he'll just wait in silence.

 

***

 

Aaron’s mouth almost dropped when he saw where Robert was parking, they were in front of Barwest, and although the place didn't scream gay at first sight,  Robert must’ve know what kind of place it was since he drove directly to it.

It was Ross who spoke first though “what are we going here? trying to find Aaron over here someone to shag? Is that what you two been up to all alone?”

Aaron could feel the heat in his face, he didn't know if Robert knew he was gay, and he definitely wasn't ashamed of it, but he didn't want Robert to see it as a weakness or judge him for it.

He really hated that he cared what that tool thought of him.

Robert was the one that answered though, and he didn't seem to give two shits about Ross’s comment. “What? Been here before Ross?”

“Yes actually, came here with Finn being his wingman and all”

“Well today you're not helping anyone pull really” Robert was being his usual smug self, and surprisingly, way too comfortable being in a gay bar than Aaron though he would, Aaron might've let a wishful thinking part of him drift away from him and think that maybe that meant Robert swings the other way.

But who was he kidding, Robert was a known womanizer. Also, no closeted man would be this comfortable and confident in a gay bar, not even Robert Sugden.

Robert sat in the nearest table to the door and swiped the room with his eyes.

“Ross, go get us some drinks” Robert said his eye still somewhere in the bar across the tables.

“Why me?” Ross was an idiot, there was nothing else to say about it.

But then Robert looked at him “Just go Ross! And I need you to stand on the far left of the bar, and linger a bit before ordering.”

Aaron looked to the side of the bar that Robert pointed out and saw nothing special. Ross did the same and looked as confused as Aaron felt, but when Robert gave him a threatening look, he just shook his head and headed to the bar.

“What are you planing Robert?” Aaron finally spoke.

“Wait and see” Robert said his eyes not leaving Ross.

“So you're not offering Ross his own business too, I'm guessing?”

Robert turned his gaze toward Aaron looking disgusted at the thought “me? Willingly giving Ross money? of course not”

Aaron couldn't help but laugh “why not? You are doing that for me”

“Am I? So does that mean you're saying yes?” Robert asked with a slight smirk.

“You know what I meant”

“Yeah I know, I'm not pressuring you”

“Then why did you ask to meet me today if not to-” 

“There you go” Ross interrupted slamming three beers on the table.

“I said  _ linger _ ” Robert spat irritated.

“I did! How long did you want me to stand there like an idiot after I got my order?”

“You stand everywhere like an idiot, why stop now?” Ross tried to look offended but Robert just sighed “fine, drink fast! we're on a mission.”

“A mission” Ross said deadpan.

“Yes Ross! I didn't bring you here to chit chat and buy you drinks.”

Aaron looked to Robert at that, because he did actually do that with Aaron, took him somewhere to chit chat and offered him drinks and a little more… Aaron never liked Ross but he just didn't get Robert’s hostility toward him, because Aaron would be getting the same treatment if this was about the car.

“Well you didn't buy me drinks at all mate, I payed for these, you're getting the next round.”

Robert smiled at that and Aaron knew it meant there wouldn't be another round “Just shut up! finish your beer and stop being so loud, you're attracting too much attention”

“Fine,fine” Ross breathed and did what he was told. 

Robert waited almost 5 minutes before he spoke again. “Ross! See that guy over there?” Robert pointed to a big guy who stood next to bar, where Robert asked Ross to get the drinks from the first time.

“Yeah ! The one with the blue shirt?” the shirt was too tight for him, Aaron noticed, or maybe he was too big for it.

“Yeah that's the one! I need you to distract him” Robert instructed, as if this was any normal day for him.

“Distract him?!  _ How _ ?” it wasn't, for Ross.

Robert got some notes out of his pocket and shoved them in front of Ross “Buy him a drink, chat with him, flirt with him a bit if you have to, just don’t let him out of your sight.”

“What? Why would i do  _ that _ ?” Ross was a looking bit lost, Aaron had no idea what's going on but watching Ross squirm was always fun.

“You want me to explain this to you Right now? we're on a schedule here” Robert said all serious.

“Then you should've told me when we were still in the car, not  _ now _ ”

“Fine! He’s the bodyguard of the owner of this place and he took something that's mine, me and Aaron here we need to go get it while you distract him” Robert explained.

“From where?”

“His office?”

This was the first time Aaron heard of this, so he was confused by the fact that Robert was so sure Aaron would help him break an entry (and steal something?), 

he also felt betrayed because somehow Robert had him convinced he wasn't using for anything and just wanted to help him, he wasn't sure when he started to believe him but he almost hated himself for how gullible he can be.

So much for trying to stop his life of crime. 

Ross was still whining though “... and why don't Aaron do the distracting, he’s more likely to enjoy it, isn't he your type Aaron?”

Aaron was too confused by the whole situation to care about Ross’s comment, and once again Robert was the one to answer “Shut up Ross, Aaron already knows what I'm looking for, you don't,” Aaron’s head snapped to Robert at that and he almost said ‘Do I?’ but he stopped himself, but Robert looked at him and continued “ the only reason I brought you here was for this, so if you two don't want me to go to the police, you both do your jobs stop complaining”

Aaron would’ve been offended by the return of the threats again if he didn't realise that this whole thing was bullshit, so he just nodded along and just waited to be alone with Robert to ask.

After a couple more minute of ‘mental preparation’ and ‘getting into the character’ as Ross put it, he finally headed toward the bar. Robert followed him with his eyes smiling and Aaron knew he was enjoying this way too much.

Robert waited until Ross was awkwardly trying to talk to the guy before he turned to Aaron “As much as I want to watch this, we sadly need to leave” he grabbed his jacket, gave another glance in Ross’s direction and left still grinning.

Aaron followed being absolutely done holding his questions “Where are we going?”

“Wherever you want Aaron, same place last time?” he asked nonchalantly.

“What about ‘the mission’?” 

“Aaron you're a smart lad...” 

“So what was that? Your idea of a joke?” Aaron asked and stopped walking.

“I personally think it was really funny” Robert looked at him, his grin falling a little. 

“You're such a tool” Aaron huffed.

“Why are you mad at me for? It's not like you care about Ross” Robert asked incredulous.

“No i don’t, but if you idea of a joke is to make the straight guy flirt with a gay one I'm not sure I like you very much”

“I didn't think you like me at all anyway, and who said that guy is gay?”

“Then who was-”

“Look Aaron, I don't know that guy, I just wanted to get rid of Ross, and I'm really sorry if offended you, it was not my intention, I just thought it would be funny to make Ross a bit uncomfortable and in the process and make him think he’s on some kind of secret mission, so he would just lay off a bit”

“So you're not a super spy after all?” Aaron said, realising that he might have overreacted just a bit.

“No I'm not” Robert smiled again.

“Well that's what a super spy would say”

“Told you you're a smart guy Aaron” he winked.

Their staring contest was interrupted by Aaron’s phone, he got it out of his pocket and sighed "It's Ross"

Robert's eyes looked pleading 

_ “What Ross!” _ Aaron picked up, voice a bit low.

_ “Where are guys at? I can't see you” _ Ross asked.

_ “Well where do you think?” _ Aaron said, still whispering.

_ “Can I leave now? I mean the guy seemed a bit..” _

_ “a bit.. what? “ _

_ “interested “ _

_ “isn't that the point” _

_ “Yeah but what if he..” _

_ “Look Ross”  _ he shot a look at Robert  _ “we need you to...”  _ he said lower  _ “do what you have to do Ross do what you have to do, I have to go.” _

He could barely hold his laughter after hanging up, despite not wanting to let Robert think he enjoyed this too, but it was too late, after what he said on the phone.

“Oh my god! And you call me devious” Robert said between laughters “God this is why I like you”

It was childish to feel a pang of pride at this but that didn't stop him and it's not like he was gonna tell Robert that.

“Do what you have to do Ross... do what you have to do...” Robert echoed still laughing and put an arm around Aaron's shoulder dragging toward the car “Come on Aaron let's go” Aaron didn't hate that.

 

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The abundance of mistakes is because I'm writing this on my phone, like a fucking barbarian, also because I suck etcetera   
> Let me know what you think please 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, it is completely self indulgent, so to anyone who somehow finds themselves reading it; please be kind and keep in mind, English is my 3rd language and I'm definitely not a literature major, so I'm not sure what I'm doing.


End file.
